Hydraulic actuation systems, as employed to operate load transferring equipment, such as construction machinery, typically include a pressure source such as a pump, a fluid tank and at least one fluid cylinder to control a lifting arm of the subject machine.
It is known in the art to utilize various sensors, such as for sensing pressure of a working fluid or position of a valve, to control the operation of such hydraulic actuation systems. It is conceivable that such a pressure sensor may lose calibration or fall out of detection range, and fail to generate signals that properly correspond to the sensed parameters. Such a fault may lead to loss of critical data, and render the system inoperative.